Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing of creating the three-dimensional shape model of an object.
Description of the Related Art
There is a reverse engineering technique of generating the three-dimensional shape model of an object from a range image obtained by measuring a plurality of positions and orientations of the object. Generally in shape reconstruction by reverse engineering, the position and orientation of an object are changed many times, and a distance measurement apparatus captures range images. Noise removal from the distance point groups of an enormous number of range images, and alignment between the respective range images (three-dimensional point groups) are performed, and a fine shape is reproduced by work such as surface generation (see literature 1).
Literature 1: Tamas Varady, Ralph R. Martin, Jordan Cox, “Reverse engineering of geometric models—an introduction”, Computer-Aided Design 29.4, pp. 255-268, 1997
However, three-dimensional measurement of the edge portion of an object is difficult, and it is hard to generate a three-dimensional shape model with high reproduction accuracy of the object shape owing to the limitation of the shape measurement accuracy.